The Enchantress and The god
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: 5 VKs are going to Auradon 2 with magic powers double the trouble. (I don't know what else to add but trust me its gonna me good).
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this a new story again I will psot the chapter 2 of Arrendale Cousins and maybe Merida's daughter if I have time. Also the reason why my updates been slow is that I have no ideas what to do for many of my old stories so I need yur guys help if you really do love my stories leave a review and give me ideas. for example Truth or dare fairy I need more dares and truths to make for interesting I cant believe how popular it is. Any a quick intro of my character Circe daughter of the Enchantress who cursed Beast.

 **Circe Rose Enchantia**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: blonde style is in the picture but the curls in the back are straight (the curls in the front well are still curls)**

 **Eyes: jade green**

 **Clothes: In the story picture but the top has the same sleeves as Mal but the same green in the picture also black leather jacket, with black a little below the knee length heel boots with the same gloves as Evie but black and finally a emerald pendant with golden swirls surrounding the outer part.**

 **Magic: Her magic is like her Mother's but no wand needed She can change appearances, control elements, and change the style, color and size of clothes and teleport.**

 **Pet: Artic Wolf named Lost Moon because her coat is white as the moon and when Circe was lost when she met her wolf**

 **Also she sings a lot and knows all the Disney songs by heart**

* * *

 _Once upon a time long long ago Mal said "boring and it was 20 years ago" Circe said "yeah yeah shut up Belle married her beast infront of 6,000 of their closest friends" Mal continued "Damn that must be a big cake and what the hades 6,000!" Circe exclaimed "Yeah so instead of a honeymoon Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected United States of Auradon" Mal said "He rounded up all the villains, sidekicks basically all the interesting people and booted them of to the Isle of the Lost with magical barrier to keep them there" Circe said "This is our hood no magic, no wi fi, no way out or so we though" Mal and Circe said_

 _"Hang on you'll about to meet us but first this" Mal said_

* * *

 **Third person pov**

Ben was looking out of the window to see the Isle of the Lost. The family's tailor lifted his arm to take measurements "Sleeve. head" Tailor said moving the boy's head to face forward then measured his crown size then Ben looked out to the window again "How is it possible your going to be king next month your just a baby" King Adam said "He's turning 16 dear" Queen Belle said "Hey pops" Ben said "Sixteen?" Adam said "That's far to young to be crowned king I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42" "Umm you decided to marry me at 28" Belle said glaring at her husband before picking up Ben's blue jacket "It was either you or a teapot" Adam joked Ben chuckled "Kidding" Adam said "Mom, Dad" Ben said about to step down "Ahh" The tailor said making him stay in place "I've chosen my first official proclaimation" Ben said "I've decided that the children of Isle of the lost be given a chance to live is Auradon" "Uh" Belle said dropping the coat "Huh" The tailor said "Everytime I look at the island I feel like they been abandoned" Ben said stepping down "The children of are sworn enemies living amoung us" Adam said in disbelief "We start out with a few at first only ones who need are help the most" Ben said then continued "I've already chosen" "Have you?" Adam said "I gave you a second chance" Belle said holding him back "Who are their parents" "Cruella de Vil" Ben said waiting for a reaction "Jafar" still no reaction "Evil Queen" still none then Ben gulped "And Maleficent" causing the tailor to let a queit scream before bowing and going out of the room "Maleficent!" Adam said in rage "She is the worst villain in the land" "Dad Just hear me out here.." Ben said trying to reason with him "No I won't hear of it They are guilty of unspeakable crimes" Adam said "Dad their children are innocent don't you think they deserve a chance for a normal life" Ben said "Dad please" "I suppose the children are innocent" Adam said Belle walked up to Ben fixing his suit "Well...well done" Belle said making Ben smile "Shall we" Belle said leading Adam out of the room Ben looks at the window showing the Isle of the lost 'I hope this goes well'

 **At Isle of the Lost**

 **(music starts playing)**

Mal paints on the wall of the Maleficent shadow and writing Long live evil before starting the song

[Mal]

 _ **They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad**_

 _ **They say I'm**_

 _ **And that makes me glad**_

 _ **[Jay]**_

 _ **A Dirty no good**_

 _ **Down to the Bone**_

 _ **Your worst nightmare and take me home**_

 _ **[Circe]**_

 _ **So I got some magic with me**_

 _ **I'm a beast and a beauty**_

 _ **beware forsware my curses**_

 _ **[Evie]**_

 _ **So I got some mischief**_

 _ **In my blood can you blame**_

 _ **I never got no love**_

 _ **[Carlos]**_

 _ **They think I'm callous a low life hood**_

 _ **I feel so useless**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **MISUNDERSTOOD**_

 _ **[Mal, Circe and Evie]**_

 _ **Mirror Mirror on the wall**_

 _ **Who's the baddest of them all**_

 _ **Welcome to my wicked world wicked world**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **I'm Rotten to the core, core, Rotten to the core**_

 _ **Who could ask for more I'm nothing like like**_

 _ **The kid next door I'm rotten to the core**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the Im rotten to the**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core**_

 _ **[Mal]**_

 _ **Call me a schemer Call me a freak**_

 _ **How can you say that I'm just Unique**_

 _ **[Jay]**_

 _ **What me a traitor ain't got your Back**_

 _ **Are we not friends**_

 _ **What's up with that**_

 _ **[Circe]**_

 _ **Call me a witch call me a freak**_

 _ **I'm not either**_

 _ **I'm the Enchantress**_ _ **[Evie]**_

 _ **So I'm a misfit so I'm a flirt**_

 _ **I broke your heart**_

 _ **I made cha hurt**_

 _ **[Carlos]**_

 _ **The Past is past**_

 _ **Forgive and Forget**_

 _ **The truth is**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **You ain't seen nothing yet**_

 _ **[All girls]**_

 _ **Mirror Mirror on the wall**_

 _ **Who's the baddest of them all**_

 _ **Welcome to my wicked world**_

 _ **Wicked world**_

 _ **[Dance number in the street]**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core core**_

 _ **Rotten to the core**_

 _ **Who could ask more**_

 _ **I'm nothing like the kid next**_

 _ **Like the kid next door**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the**_

 _ **I'm rotten the**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core**_

The group finishes the song Mal blows her hair out of her face then takes a lollipop from a baby holding it causing all the VKs to laugh then to rough guards come causing everyone except the five to run "Hey Mom" Mal said turning around "Stealing candy Mal I'm so disappointed" M (Short for Maleficent) "It's was from a baby" Mal said "That's my nasty little girl" M said taking the candy then spitting on a putting it under her armpits "Give it back to the dreadful little creature" M said handing it to one of her guards "But Mom" Mal said whining "Its the deeds that make the difference between mean and truly evil" M said "When I was your age I was cursing entire-" M was cut off by Circe "kingdoms" Circe finished hearing the speech "Well Mal your friend there isn't entirely useless Walk with me" M said to Mal putting her arm around Mal "see, I'm just trying to teach something important how to be me" M said "I know that and I'll do better' Mal said "Oh there's news I buried the lead you five are to go to a new school in Auradon" M said while she was talking the guards sneaked behind the 5 to prevent them from escaping Evie, Carlos and Jay tried to run but got caught by the guards "WHAT I'm not going to a school filled with prissing pink princess" Mal said Circe was in raged of going to a place ruled by King Adam "and perfect princes Evie said but added "ugh" when she saw Mal's and Circe's wtf "I don't do uniforms unless it's leather you feel me" Jay said "I read somewhere that Auradon allows dogs Mom told me their rabid pack animals who eat little boys who aren't good" Carlos said Circe and Jay sneaked up behind him "Woof" They said in either side of his ear causing him to jump and punch Jay "Yeah Mom were not going" Mal said "Oh pumpkin you think this is small its about world domination Kunckleheads" M said "Mal.." Mal and her group followed Maleficent to the castle "You will go, you will find Fairy Godmother, and you will get me her magic wand see easy peasy" M said filing her nails "What's in it for us" Mal said "Matching thrones hers and hers matching crowns" M said "She meant for us" Circe said "Its about you and me do you like inccocent people suffer" M said "Yeah who doesn't" Mal said "Then get me the wand and we can see that and much more" M said "With the wand and my scepter I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will" "Our will" Evil Queen said Cruella pointed and Jafar nodded Amora raised an eyebrow "Our will our will and if you refuse your're grounded for the rest of your life missy" M said "What...Mom" Mal said then they had a green eye glowing staring competition M won "Fine whatever" Mal said turning away " I win" M said "Evie my little evilette in training come to mommy" EQ said Evie went to EQ "you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother in law wing" EQ said "And lots and lots of mirrors" Both or them said Evie started to laugh "No laughing wrinkles" EQ said then Evie start "Well they're not taking my Carlos are miss him to much" Cruella said "Really Mom" Carlos said perking up "Of course who would Who would touch up my roots, fluffy my fur and scraps the bunions of my feet" Cruella said making Carlos catch her foot "Maybe a new school won't be so bad" Carlos said "But Carlos they got dogs in Auradon" Cruella says "Oh no I'm not going" Carlos said 'Well played Cruella your not dumb after all' Circe though before going to her mom "Dear as much as I don't want to be here on this island please explain to King Adam, Belle and Ben the thing I told you about before I don't want you to hurt you know who but if you can convince him" Amora said unlike other villains she cares for Circe Amora isn't really a villain Circe just likes to make mischief "Yes Mom" "Here give them this and this my gift to you" Amora gave Circe a emerald pendant with golden swirls around it and 3 beast necklaces "and don't go through the plan" Amora whispered "Jay isn't going I need him stock the shelves in my store" Jafar said then turned to Jay "what did you score" Jay pulls out a blanket, some bling and a lamp making Jafar gasp and rubs it wanting to find a genie forgetting about barrier "Dad I tried" Jay said making Jafar drop the lamp "Evie not going until we get rid of her unibrow hmm" EQ said "What is wrong with you all people USED TO COWER AT THE MENTIONS OF OUR NAMES" M said in outrage and dragging Mal to sit at the table EQ and Evie were "For 20 years I have searched for a away off this island For twenty years they robbed us of our revenge Revenge on Snow White and her horrible men" Causing EQ in oh "Revenge Aladdin and his bloated little Genie" "I will" Jafar said raising a spoon "Dad calm down" Jay says "Revenge on every little dalmations that escaped your grip" "But they didn't get baby" Cruella crackles "Revenge on Beast and little Belle trapping you here because you got them together" Amora said "I don't really care" but M didn't hear "And I Maleficent evilest of them all will get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her little prince" the she sat on EQ lap looking into a little mirror "Villains" M said "Yes" all of the parents say except for Amora "and Enchantress" "Yes" "Our day has come" M said "EQ give her the magic mirror" M said handing the mini mirror to EQ then EQ to Evie "This is your magic mirror" Evie said in disbelief looking at mirror "It isn't what it was used to be but either are we" EQ said making her and M laugh "It will help you find things" EQ said "Like a prince" "Or my waistline" "Or the magic wand hello" M said "Hello" EQ said "My spell book my book I need that book" M said EQ snapped her finger behind her "Oh.. ah the safe" M said struggleing to get it open "EQ help me I can never get this open" M said "She knows its just a fridge" Circe whispers to her Mom "Poor thing" Amora says EQ got up and open the 'safe' no problem "Viola" EQ said "My spell bo- come Mal" M said "Ah ooh ooh There she is It doesn't work here but it will in Auradon and Amora give her the wand and spell book" M said Amora got up and went to the book self pulled the red book to open a secret compartment to revel a silver wand and a similar book but the covers middle beast instead "These are prized prosessions you know what to do Circe" Amora said handing her the two Circe nods "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives" M said "Like it was yesterday" EQ said "and now you will be making your own memories" M said Mal was about to grab it but M quickly pulled away the book "By doing exacty what I tell you" M said then giving the book to Mal the honking started "Ohh" Evie said "Lets get this party started" Jay said grabbing his stuff "Who is the fairest of them all" EQ said "Me" Evie said but quickly said "You" "Yes Let's go" EQ said Jafar was infront of Jay hands on his shoulders "Repeat our mantra" Jafar said "There's no Team in I" Jay said proudly "Go your making me tear up" Jay grabbe dhis stuff and went down Jafar was about to follow but took some stuff then went down "Circe sweetie don't do the plan remember good is stronger than evil" Amora said "Of course Mom but I still like to cause some mischief" Circe said "I know know go remember Mom always loves you" Amora said to Circe "I know now come on" Circe said grabbing her bag then whistled to call for Lost Moon the artic wolf came down with her following then Amora came down to M and Mal were on the balcony "The fate of the free world rest on your shoulders don't blow it" M said to Mal

M left Mal was looking at Auradon thinking then M said "Mal!" making Mal turning and grab her stuff and follow. Down to the limo the driver stepped out Jay took off his beanie then put it on the hood ornament then stole the gold ornament before going into the limo, Evie dropped her stuff in the Car then went in "Smells like common folk" EQ said standing near the car "Carlos get back here' Cruella schreeched Carlos ran threw is bag in and dived int othe Limo before Evie went in "Carlos Ingrate" Cruella says then Circe and Amora came down Circe dropped her green bag and went in the car, Mal walked down alone and went in before they left their "bye-bye" Jafar said The drivers said to his mini micro phone "The jackals have landed" parents shouted

"Bring home the gold"

"Bring home a puppy"

"Bring home a prince"

"Bring home a rose"

Jay and Carlos looked at each other before grabbing a lot of candy and stuffing in their mouths while Mal was plotting Evie was smelling a blue rock candy before trying to put blush on Mal but failed then she started to the said candy Circe grabbed a bowl of things called smarties and ate them. The car was headed to dead end Evie found a remote pushed the button to see them driving off the edge "LOOK" EVie screamed in fright everyone looked "It's a trap" Carlos screamed they screamed except for Circe who knew that it was magical the four hugged each other and Circe ended up on Jay's lap then they saw they were floating one a golden bridge :You idiots it's magic and even it were a trick I would have used a spell because were out of the barrier we can use magic Mal" Circe said "Well well Foxy this is a good surprise" Jay said "I don't care" Circe said eating her smarties" "awwwww OTP" Evie said "Shut up" Circe said through all this Lost Moon was sleeping. Then they were at a sign saying Auradon Prep Goodness doesn't get any better "Yuck that sign is gross" Circe said "I know". When the limo stopped they saw a band playing a students waving signs saying Welcome the driver got out and open the door for the VKs making Jay and Carlos fall "You got everything else" Carlos said "I want it cause you want it" Jay said wresting over a blanket making the band stop playing Circe, Evie and Mal walked out. A 4 people walked in between the band one in her 30s and 3 about the Vks age. Circe kick the guys "We have an audience so get your arse up" Circe said "Just cleaning up" Jay said pulling Carlos up then Lost Moon jumped out making the people gasp "Hey Lost Moon come here girl" Circe cooed "Leave it like you found it the older woman sang "And I mean leave it" the woman said again making the younger brown haired and skinned girl giggle all 4 at smiles Jay and Carlos threw the stuff back in Jay walks up to the said girl "Hello Foxy the name's Jay" Jay flirted making the girl laugh "Welcome to Auradon Prep I'm Headmistress Fairy Godmother" FG said getting in between the two "The Fairy Godmother" Circe said enchanging a meaningful look to Mal who sent one back "As in Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Mal said "You know it" "Yeah I always wondered why it felt for Cinderella to see you with the sparkly wand, warm smile, and your lovely dress" Circe said "Oh Thank you but that was a long time ago as I always say don't focus about the fast and focus on the future" FG said making odd hand movements "It's so good to finally meet you all I'm Ben" Ben said "Prince Benjamin soon to be king" the girl said fangirling "You had me-" Evie said cut of by Circe "Not the time of place Evie" Ben chuckles "This is Audery" Ben said "Princess Audery I'm his girlfriend right Benny-boo" Audery said holding his hand "This is Mason" Ben said "Demi god Mason he is son of Hercules and Megara" Audery said "Well Mason, Ben and Audery will show you around I'll see you tomorrow The doors of wisdom are never shut but the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00 as you heard I have a little thing about curfews" FG said everyone laughed a little then FG left with the band following there was a silence.

 **Circe's pov**

The guy named Mason finally spoke "It so great to finally meet you all" Mason said in a very hot deep voice wait what I'm I saying "Oh yeah I remember" I said causing everyone to look at me "What Circe" Evie said clueless "My mom wanted me to give this to you and can I talk to you Ben" I said towards Ben "How do we know that you aren't going to turn him to a beast like your Mom did" Audery said glaring at me "Excuse me my Mom is not evil unlike you ya brat" I said annoyed making Jay and Carlos go "ohhhhh" "Um sure" Ben said unaware a certain somebody with a name that starts with a M was glaring at Ben when we were out of hearing distance I spoke "I know this sounds far fetched but my mother and your Dad are siblings" "What" Ben said confused you see "Your Dad away form the family castle my Mom knew that he was a little conceited so she had a plan and you know about the rose and such since m Mom was a enchantress she knew that he will find true love" I said "so your my cousin" "yeah heh" I said rubbing my shoulder a little and gave Ben 3 beast necklaces "This is for you and your parents don't worry I don't sense magic in them" I said then we went back to the others "What was that all about and why did you give him 3 beast necklaces" Jay ask "None of your concern _Jayden_ " I hissed Ben went to Jay and went to handshake but Jay punched him the shoulder then went to Mal they stared into eachother eyes then Ben said "This is a momentes occasion and one I hope will in chocolate" Ben said in confusion tasting it "as the day our to people began to heal" "or the day that you showed 5 people the bathrooms are" Mal said "heh a little over the top" Ben said "very" Circe said "So much for a first impression" ben said both laughed Audery losing her smile "Hey your Maleficent's daughter right yeah you know what I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff" Audery said making Mal realize "Oh mom is Auruoa Sleeping-" "Beauty yeah I've heard the name you know and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening" Mal said "water under the bridge" Audery said "Totes" Mal said both fake laughed and sigh "Okay so how about we start the tour" Ben said breaking the tension then I tripped...and landed on Mason straddling him lets say I was blushing and so was he and the worst part is that I sorta liked it "well I like it to dollface and your beauty rivals Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty" Mason said "oh yes Mason here is my right hand man" Ben said "I said that out loud didn't I" I said "Yup" Mason said we got out of out position then Lost Moon jumped on Mason growling "No Lost come here girl" I said Lost obeyed "Good girl" I said and was going to start the tour.

* * *

Hey guys this is part one next time we will start the tour so yeah bye


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
